Sold
by ImNotThomas
Summary: "The bidding will begin at 100,000 dollars. I have 150…200…250. Is there 300? I have 300…350…400…450…is there 500,000? I have 500…550…600." Andre could've cried. This was literally an auction. They were seriously selling a human being, who happened to be his sweet redhead girlfriend. "650…do we have 700? Yes, there's 700,000. 750? We have 750…800…850…900? 900…950? 1,000,000? Sold."
1. Sold

**Sold**

**Chapter 1 – He Sold Me**

**Summary: Her friends –Andre, Beck, Jade, Tori, and Robbie- know of Mr. Valentine's home business of selling his 16 year old daughter every night…but what happens when her old man takes things too far when he's in need of money and suddenly Cat's at an auction to be sold? She has a week to say goodbye to her friends before leaving forever, never to be found again…but the gang isn't letting her go without a fight. Neither is the man who paid 500,000 for her.**

* * *

_Tick…tock…tick…tock…tick…tock…tick…tock…_

_9:32pm._

Time isn't moving fast enough for the gang…minus one.

Tori Vega was hosting a small gathering at her house for her 5 friends…one would join soon though. They tried to play cards, but it just wasn't working. Soon they all folded and were sitting back in their seats.

Beck Oliver, 17, and he's the "individual" one of the group. He's the oldest and if it came down to it, he'd be the leader.

Robbie Shapiro, 16, and he's the "comedy nerd" of the bunch. His signature is his fro, large glasses, and his puppet that he, for some strange reason, did not bring tonight.

Jade West, 17, and she's the "tough Goth", and someone not to be messed with. She defends her friends if she really felt nice enough.

Tori Vega, 16, and she is the "princess/prep" of the gang. She is popular, gets the leads in the plays, and a nice person in general.

And lastly of the present ones would be Andre Harris. He's 17 and the "musical artist" genius one. And he was in love with his little redhead friend and childhood crush…who wasn't there.

"It's been too long." Andre whispered, staring at the pile of candy in the middle of the playing table. "She said 8pm…something's wrong."

"I know. We know." Beck mumbled. "What can we do? We have no idea where the fucking hell her dad dragged her. We already called the house phone and no one answered. And her dad broke her cell phone."

"Yeah, we know all that shit already." Jade growled at her ex-boyfriend.

"Can we please try her house again?" Robbie asked timidly. "It's been a few hours since we went over there…maybe…please?"

Before anyone could say anything, their phones went off. Text message. From Cat.

_-He SOLD me! He SOLD me! This time next week, my dad's getting paid 500,000 and I'm going somewhere in Paris to be a sex slave to some rich man! I don't want to go! HELP ME!-_

Andre was already up with his keys.

"No, let me drive." Jade said in a deep voice as everyone else stood up, getting their jackets on. Jade had a truck that fit 6 people, so it'd be reasonable. As they all got into her truck, she speeded over to Cat's. "She's home, right?"

"Yeah, I just texted her back asking her and she said she was." Tori answered, sounding despaired. "I don't understand."

"I don't know, but we're going to get to the fucking bottom of this." Jade growled out, pressing on the gas a little more. No one objected to her speed. They needed to talk to Cat as much as she wanted to. "If what she said in that message meant what I think it did, her dad is fucking dead. I'm going to go to jail for murder, because he's going to die if he thinks for a second he can sell her…sell. Holy fuck, who would give up their daughter?"

"Jack Valentine." Andre whispered, but everyone heard.

Cat's mother died the year before, which is when her dad started drinking. He lost his job and he refused to lose his nice home and all his possessions, so he began selling Cat every night to sleaze-balls, who couldn't get girls of their owns. Cat was taken by surprise, given only a 24 hour notice that she was going to lose her virginity to some stranger. So she went to Andre, told him, and somehow they ended up having sex…Andre didn't regret it though.

But it was so hard for him to know that the woman he loved was being forced upon every night.

And now she was going to be sold?

Fuck that.

"If this is all real and she's going to be forced to leave forever…I'm running with her." Andre told them straight on, shocking them. "I can't let that happen. If that message meant what we think it did, I'm going to make her pack her bags tonight, go to my house, pack my bags, we both get all the money we have, and then get the fuck out of town."

"I'm going too." Jade said automatically. "Cat's practically my little sister, believe it or not. It's not like I really have anything here I'm living for. My parents probably won't realize I'm gone for a week."

"I'm going." Beck answered next, staring out the window. "I can't let this happen to her…we can come back when we're 18."

"Promise?" Tori asked in a whisper. "We would come back when we're 18?"

The gang got what she was indicating, as in, she was going too, but she wanted to make sure she'd see her family once again. They nodded and she sighed. "I'm in."

"Same." Robbie spoke up. "Cat's my best friend and she's always been there for me." His fists clenched. "There's no life without Cat Valentine."

"Amen." Andre whispered.

They reached Cat's house, seeing her dad's car in the driveway. Tori told Beck and Andre to cool down first, but they were already out of the truck, on a rampage. Jade was pretty much behind them on that. Tori and Robbie were freaking out a bit, following them. Instead of knocking, Beck reached for the doorknob, finding it unlocked, and then slammed the door open. Her dad looked to be getting his jacket on, raising an eyebrow and then he smirked.

_BAM!_

"I told you never to smirk at me like that again!" Beck snarled at the man now leaning against the nearest wall. "What's going on?"

"Money was running low again." Mr. Valentine kept grinning, but rubbing the left side of his face that Beck just punched. "And my daughter is just a useless toy, so what's the point of keeping her around? Sold her to some rich freak in Paris at a secret auction tonight. 500 grand." He chuckled. "I'm set for life."

"No, you're not." Andre came up from behind Beck. "You're about to die."

"You wouldn't!" Her dad now looked panicked.

"She's not going anywhere." Robbie stepped up.

"Even if you kill me, they'll still come for her!" Her dad yelled, trying to save himself. "He's already paid me! No refunds! So no matter where she goes, or who she stays with, they'll find her and drag her out! They'll kill whoever stands in their way! So just let her go and do her new job to that man, while I can go on with my life!"

Suddenly Jade slammed the front door shut and then took sharp scissors out of her boots. "You guys go upstairs and get Cat packed." She said in a dangerously deep voice.

"I'm staying down here and helping." Beck said, his eyes darker than normal, which scared them a little.

"Jade, give me your truck keys." Tori demanded, finding courage. Hearing Cat's dad's story sent her over the edge and now she had no doubts in running. "Robbie and I can go get gas in there and we'll get our money out of the bank first. If you're not done by then, we'll get our stuff together. Call us." After Jade agreed, she threw Tori her keys and then the two were out.

"Andre, go get Cat packed." Beck demanded, but then he looked to Andre, who was already climbing the stairs. "That works too."

Andre knocked on Cat's bedroom door as he heard Mr. Valentine begging for his life. He didn't want Cat to hear this, but when he didn't hear anything, he went in. Her room was pitch dark and he heard little sobs. He turned on the bedroom light, which was dim so it didn't hurt his eyes too bad, and closed the door, locking it. He saw her bed empty, but he decided to look under the bed. He rose up the blankets that hung low and he looked under. The light from above helped him see a sad little teenage girl, who was scared and alone…not for long though.

"Andre?" She croaked out.

Andre carefully dragged her out and picked her up carefully, setting her on her bed. "Come on, sweetheart. We're getting out of town…or state."

She laid down as he packed her clothes for her. He didn't like that she was in a tiny gold cocktail dress that didn't cover her at all and still had her stiletto high heels on her tiny feet. "That man will find me." She simply said.

Andre paused, leaned down, and kissed her forehead. "No…he's not."

"He'll stop at nothing to get me, Andre." She whispered to him. "He paid 500,000 dollars for me. He won't let me get away that easy."

Andre stared at her with an unreadable expression. "He's going to have to kill me to get to you."

* * *

**Author's Note: The next chapter is going to have to do with how the gang found out about Cat's "job" and then of course, packing their bags and getting ready to go. And then the notes of them running away. It's going to be quite emotional. My girlfriend is going to help me with this story…so we're co-writing again in a way, only she's just editing my mistakes. Review and let us know how you like this so far. OH and for the French guy who "bought" Cat…what should his name be? Remember, he's the villain in the story. Just tell us in the review and we'll let you know next chapter.**

**Btw, this is going to have major violence in this.**


	2. Trafficking

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews.**

**Sold**

**Chapter 1 – Human Trafficking**

* * *

"_And suddenly the female actresses of the theatre figured to make more dough by selling themselves to men." Sikowitz went on with his lesson._

"_Why would they do that?" Beck asked in disgust. _

"_They were so consumed in a rich lifestyle that they wanted more." Sikowitz shrugged. "What better way to make thousands a night then to sell yourself to men?"_

_Jade gagged. "That's just sick." _

"_But it was the lifestyle back then." Sikowitz continued. "That's what those times were used to. There was a prostitute on every corner."_

"_Gross!" Another student yelled out. _

_Andre shook his head. "Those women had no morals whatsoever." _

"_But that's how they were raised." Tori spoke up. "It's sick, yeah, but still. Different times. Just like slavery. How could someone do that? It's a question that cannot be answered."_

"_Exactly." Sikowitz said. "That was normal back then. And believe it or not, it was a bigger business than that." _

"_What do you mean?" Robbie asked. _

"_Human Trafficking is what they called it." Sikowitz said. "Businessmen everywhere were crooked like that."_

"_So they sold women to have some profit to that?" Tori asked. Sikowitz nodded grimly. "Oh disgusting!"_

"_Sometimes it was against their will too." Sikowitz sighed. "It was a sad time in those days. Even- Cat? Are you crying?" _

_Everyone turned to the redhead close to the front row and she had silent tears running down her cheeks and she was white as a sheet. She shook her head. "Sikowitz…" She looked to him. "Did those girls live happily ever after in the end?"_

_Sikowitz frowned. "Unfortunately some couldn't leave the business…some even died."_

"_How?" _

"_Some of the men they slept with would kill them instead of paying them." _

_Cat squeaked with fear and then ran out of the classroom._

The gang had always wondered why Cat reacted to that lesson the way she did…and when they found out that Cat was also trapped in the world of Human Trafficking, they understood. And it hurt them deeply.

Only they knew about this though. Andre, Jade, Tori, Beck, and Robbie found out the hard way…they always winced whenever they remembered that night Cat went to Tori's for a movie night with the others, but then her dad came and dragged her out about an hour later because he had a big paying "job" for her. Her friends followed them home because they were scared for her, but when they snuck in and realized what her dad forced her to do with some random man every night, they flipped and went into pure rage. Beck and Andre both got their fair share of breaking her dad's nose and jaw, along with a black eye. Jade and Tori got their 2 cents in calling her father a bastard and molester, even though he's never laid a finger on his daughter, as Cat promised them. After dealing with him, they all went upstairs. Beck and Andre punched the client that was slamming himself in and out of Cat at that very second, and Jade and Tori helped Cat get dressed because she was weak and in pain, and they took her out of that house she was forced to call home. Believe it or not, Robbie carried her out since she was a bit out of it.

But Cat made them promise not to tell anyone…so they didn't. And they always regret doing that.

Andre shook himself out of the thoughts of when he saw Cat naked under a man, who just wanted to fuck her for his own sick pleasure. She was staring off into space, and when Andre burst through the door first that night, he saw nothing in her eyes…nothing. She did wince at every time the man above her slammed into her. Andre wanted revenge…especially when he saw that the man had Cat's wrists pinned above her head with his much larger hands than her own. It was the first time Andre ever punched someone…and he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last.

"Is that my dad screaming downstairs?" He heard his redhead friend whisper as she was still laying on her bed.

"Don't worry about it right now, okay?" Andre tried to soothe her after he zipped up her large duffle bag. He left out a pair of baggy sweatpants, but the waistband fit her perfectly. He helped her change out of the revealing, tight dress and into the sweats and then she put a bra back on and then a long sleeve pale pink shirt. He went and got her bathroom stuff, also putting it in the bag. He packed a few pairs of shoes for her and then put on a pair of fuzzy socks on her little feet instead of those dreadful high heels. He wet a washrag and wiped gently all the makeup she had been forced to wear. Cat put her hair into a ponytail.

It was then Jade and Beck entered the room.

Beck came over to Cat. "Are you alright?"

Cat nodded numbly. She looked to Jade, who sat on the side of her bed. "Jade…those men at the auction…they took turns."

Jade clenched her eyes shut in order not to cry. She regained herself and took a deep breath. "No man will ever touch you like that again, babygirl." She told her practically little sister. "Tonight was the last night...at least, not until you're married."

"Promise?" Cat asked in a tiny voice.

"On my life." Jade kissed her forehead. "Ready to go?"

"Can we take Mr. Longneck?" Cat asked. "Please?" Andre grabbed the giraffe toy, giving it to her for her to hold, and then picked Cat up gently in his arms. Beck took the bag while Jade grabbed Cat's purse that had her wallet and stuff in it. "Wait." Cat croaked out and they froze. "Can I get a picture of my mommy?" Jade went over to Cat's night table and gave it to Cat, who smiled at the frame. "Hi, mommy. You told me before you died that my friends would save me one day. They are." The three friends didn't ask, but they questioned whether this has been going on longer than they thought…they didn't want to know. Not yet. "Where's my dad?" Cat asked as they were almost out the front door.

"In hell." Jade answered without hesitation.

Cat peeked over Andre's shoulder and saw blood. "Isn't hell for bad people when they die?"

Beck blocked her way of the sight. "Your dad was a bad person."

Cat nodded. "Very mean."

Andre tightened his hold on her as Tori pulled up to the house.

* * *

Cat listened as the gang was loading up the back of Jade's truck at her house. They were glad it had a hood on the top. She was in the front seat, but in the middle, with her seat belt still securely on her. Once everyone got back in the truck, Jade took off towards the bank that she banked at. "You can't do this." Cat suddenly said, catching everyone's attention. "That man paid 500,000 dollars for me. He'll find me. He's a big businessman with people everywhere that work for him. He won't let me go without a fight."

"Then that's what he's getting." Beck said from next to her. "Because we're not letting you go without a fight either."

"I don't want you guys hurt." Cat insisted. "He'll kill you guys if you stand in his way."

"Cat!" Jade snapped, slamming her fist on the steering wheel. "You're NOT going to do this JOB anymore! Do you hear me? I'm done! WE ARE ALL DONE! We're done watching you get sexually abused over and over again! AND I'll be fucking damned if that man comes and tries to take you away! NO! It's not going to happen!" She screamed. "I don't know about the others in this truck, but I'll say this for myself: I will DIE for you!"

"So will I." Andre said, giving Cat's shoulder a squeeze from the backseat. "Like I said in your room: they'll have to kill me to get to you."

As everyone else in the truck voiced their agreement, Cat came to an understanding that she wouldn't be going to France after all…her friends were going to protect her…

Or so she thought.


	3. Taken

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews.**

**Sold**

**Chapter 3 – Taken**

"Cat, just do it!" Beck yelled loudly, throwing the package of brown hair dye at the end of Cat's bed.

"No." Cat said simply as she shook her head, with her legs curled up to her chest.

Tori sat next to her on the bed. "Cat, I know you love your beautiful red hair, but this is for the best. You're safety."

"I can't risk it." Cat told her.

"Risk what?" Andre narrowed his eyes.

Cat contemplated telling them, but she sighed and figured to in the end. "I know we're in a good place right now, sort of, but…if that man, Simon Lara, sends out people to find me and they do find us, they're looking for a girl with bright red hair." She looked up to the others. "Not brunette. I don't want them to confuse Jade or Tori for me. I couldn't live with myself if they were hurt because of me. And these people are mean…and professional."

"They're not touching any of us!" Robbie shouted. "Get it through your head!"

"No, they're sneaky." Cat told him, looking to him. "If we're walking down the street, they'll see me, and they'll snatch me before you could blink. If you try to protect me, they have guns in their jackets, which they won't hesitate pulling out and shooting you without any witnesses to see if he had a gun or not. They could have a sniper as well. Or they could even come into this hotel room by opening the window at 4am when we're all asleep. They would even have the guts to break the door down, point guns to every one of you to drag me out." She looked down again. "They won't stop until they find me."

Jade was sitting at the end of the bed, staring at her. "Then…then…then we're going to be ready too."

"How?" Cat asked in confusion.

"Like I said, the fake IDs my cousin will be giving us to tomorrow…we can buy a gun." Jade looked to Beck and Andre. "We can buy a few guns. Go down to the shooting range and learn how to shoot. Maybe a few pocket knives. Bottles of pepper spray. We can do this too." She looked back to Cat. "We can be ready too…"

"I want to learn." Tori spoke up. "I want to learn how to shoot a gun. I want to do anything to make sure Cat isn't taken."

"Same." Robbie said. "I may have been clumsy and geeky over the years, but I'm different now. I have my best friend's life in danger. I can do this."

"Can I learn?" Cat squeaked.

Andre and Beck shook their heads and Andre gave her a small smile. "No…never. You should never know how to shoot a gun or have a knife of you. You're just too sweet. But we'll give you a can of pepper spray."

Cat nodded. "Kay…I love you guys." She looked around again to each one of her brave friends. "I still don't understand why you're risking your lives for me, but I'm not complaining. I'll forever be in debt to you…even if they take me."

"Oh my god." Tori's eyes widened as she grabbed the remote and turned the TV's volume up. Everyone turned and saw their pictures up on the TV screen. "It's us…"

"_These are the suspects in questioning for the murder of Jack Valentine. His daughter Caterina Valentine, 16; Andre Harris, 17; Beckett Oliver, 17; Jadelyn West, 17; Victoria Vega, 16; and Robert Shapiro, 16. We suspect they're running from abuse that was laid upon Caterina by Valentine. We have neighbor, Rich Collins, here to speak. Mr. Collins, why would you suspect there was abuse going on in the Valentine household." The microphone was put onto the lips of an older man._

"_Every night, there were strange men going in and out of that house." The old man said, pointing to Cat's old home. "There wasn't just abuse, no, there was sexual abuse. I know that Jack was "renting" out his daughter, I could tell. He never left the house unless it was to go shopping, and when he did, he came home with mostly booze. Never food. No wonder his daughter was so tiny. But I remember one night, I was out on my front porch and I saw Mr. Valentine leave in a hurry, he came back 10 minutes later with his daughter, dragging her with a bruising grip out of the car, and about 5 minutes later, a car pulled up and a strange man came out and went inside. Suddenly another car came up…well, a truck. Young people came out. The same people in the photos. Caterina's friends. I heard yelling…I heard them defending her. Suddenly after about 5 minutes, they came out with Caterina in their arms. She was sickly looking. And they left. So I'm glad they took that poor girl away. I'm glad they killed that bastard! That sweet young lady deserved NOTHING her damn father put her through."_

Before they could finish that, Cat went into panic, jumping from the bed. "Oh my god, they know! HE KNOWS!"

"Who?" Andre asked her, grabbing her shoulders to calm her down. Tori turned off the TV. "Who knows?"

"That man! THE MAN THAT BOUGHT ME!" She began breathing heavily. "Andre, he knows since it's on the news! We don't have a week!" She screamed. "They're going to find me!"

"No, they're not!" Andre shouted at her.

"Do you understand how much money that man has?" Cat screeched, making him release her. "He's one of the biggest drug dealers in the world! He's the richest man ever! He's the leader of a Human Trafficking ring! He has a line of his own alcoholic drinks! He knows people in high and low places! Either they're his friends or people that owe him! And for people like him, if you don't do what he says, you'll get a bullet through your head!" She looked into Andre's eyes with pure horror. "He is going to find me!"

"No!" Andre grabbed her, but this time, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. She tried to fight him as she sobbed, but soon gave in and hugged him back. Andre was crying as well. "I can't let him hurt you! I can't! I love you!"

Cat gasped. "You do?"

Andre leaned back, looking her in the eyes. "Yes…with all my heart. I love you so much. You're everything to me. You're my heart. So when you talk like they're going to find you and take you away from me, I don't think you fully understand how much I want to go out there and find that man and kill him. I want to strangle him with my own hands." He let out a breath after saying so many things. "If you don't feel the same way, that's fine. Whatever. But let me tell you something, I'm not leaving your side."

Cat put her hands on Andre's cheeks, giving him a small smile. "I love you too…"

"And this is getting gross." Jade's rude voice rang out.

Andre sharply glared to her. "Are you kidding me?"

"Go be all mushy elsewhere!" Jade snapped. "Some of us aren't like you two!"

Cat leaned onto Andre, who shrugged. "Let's go for a walk, Cat." He smiled to her. "I want to talk some more."

Cat nodded. "Me too." So after getting shoes and jackets on, they left the room. Andre took Cat's hand in his as they walked towards the sidewalk. "Do you really love me?" She asked shyly, looking to the ground.

Andre stopped her and stood before her, taking her hands into his. "More than anything in the world. Cat, I've felt something for you since we met when we were kids. I still don't understand how I could never have the guts to tell you, but…but I do now. This is making me stronger. Life's too short." He smiled. "I want more time with you. I want to hold you and comfort you whenever I want to and whenever you need it. I want to kiss you…whenever I want. Cat Valentine, will you be my girlfriend?"

Cat smiled brightly and nodded, jumping into his arms. "Yes!"

Andre kissed her lips passionately.

But when I black short limo stopped right next to him, he panicked. "No!" He begged as three men came out of the car, but the driver stayed in. He put Cat behind him as they came closer. "Don't come any closer!" Suddenly one punched Andre on the side of the face and he fell to the ground with a grunt. Another one snatched Cat, making her scream. At that, Andre jumped to his feet, watching Cat struggle with the guy holding her. "Let her go!" He tried to run to her, but the other two held him back. "Get your hands off her!"

They were dragging Cat towards the car. "Andre, please, don't let them take me! I'm scared! I love you! Help me!" She pleaded with tears in her eyes, as she reached for him.

Andre felt a rage in his heart as he suddenly just wanted to murder these men.

He punched one that was holding him, kicked him, before turning to the other one. The other one caught him by surprise as he punched Andre straight into the face, making Andre fall backwards. The other one was ready for him and caught him, but tossed him onto the ground harshly. They kicked Andre in the face and chest. Andre didn't know how much more he could take.

"HEY! GET AWAY!"

Beck's voice never sounded so great to hear.

Suddenly the kicking stopped, but the next thing Andre turned to see while he was limply on the ground as the men getting in the car. The car speeded off…with Cat screaming inside…

"No…" Andre coughed out. "Please…don't hurt her…Cat…I love you too…"

It was too late.

The car turned the corner.

Cat was taken.

Andre clenched his fists. "You fuckers are dead." He growled dangerously. "No one hurts her…"


	4. Weapons

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews.**

**Sold**

**Chapter 4 – Weapons**

* * *

Andre winced continuously with every move he made, but everyone exited the taxi cab and went into the gun shop, that wasn't exactly a legal one. Jade's cousin pulled some strings, as a favor to family, and not only got them some fake IDs, but had connections for guns and weapons to help them defend themselves when they start their manhunt to get Cat back. They were just praying they hadn't taken her to France yet, but even if they had, the gang vowed to stop at nothing to get their little redhead back.

Andre wouldn't stop until he had his girlfriend back in his arms.

The ding went off after Jade opened the door to the shop. She walked in first and the others followed behind her. It was a dim lit place and guns, knives, and more surrounded the walls and glass cupboards. A scruffy man, around 6'' tall with dirty blonde hair in a ponytail, came out of the backroom and gave the gang a look. "Which one is Jade West?" He asked in a deep, raspy voice.

Jade raised her hand. "Me."

"Damian called and said you'd be coming." He leaned over the counter. "You're lucky I owe him favors. My names Jazen and I'll help you anyway I can, weapons wise…tell me what's going on and I'll let you know what you're going to need."

"Our friend has been kidnapped." Jade answered bluntly, but in a serious voice. The man looked unfazed. "It's not as simple though. We can't go to police because they can't exactly do anything about this situation. She was sold by her now dead father to a businessman in France. He owns a drug cartel, his own line of alcohol, and has different places of the world for Human-Trafficking." Jade explained. "He's the richest man alive. No one in any legal system would dare go up against him so it's up to us only. Ever since we found out a couple days ago, we ran with her. We refused to let her go. Unfortunately, her dumbass boyfriend over here didn't protect her enough when they snatched her off the street last night." She motioned to Andre, who sighed deeply. Jade could hold a grudge. "We need guns and whatever else that can help us to defend ourselves when the time comes. Also we need to learn how to shoot the guns."

"I can help you with those things." Jazen told her. "I can't help you find her though."

"Don't worry. We got that covered." Jade told him. She pointed to Tori next to her. "Her dad's a cop in the Hollywood area in California, where we lived. He's apparently got friends in high and low places. He's getting on a plane as we speak and should be here by tonight. He's going to use all the connections he has to find her."

"Sounds like you're good there." Jazen passed them and locked the glass door, turning the 'open' sign around to 'closed'. "Let's head to the back." The gang followed him immediately, feeling relieved he was going to help them. The place was bigger than they thought as there was a small shooting range to the side. Put on these goggles and earmuffs. Let me grab a few guns from the front." He motioned to a shelf full of protective gear as they shoot.

Jazen came back with a Submachine Gun, Machine Pistol, Bullpup Rifle, Carbine Gun, a regular household Pistol, and a simple Revolver.

"I picked one of each for you guys to try out. They're small, but good. I doubt you could really get away with going places, holding a large shotgun or large rifle hanging off your shoulder." He told them as he laid them on the table that was currently empty. He had a bag over his shoulder and brought it out. "These are the bullets. They have the names on them. Just put them together." He told them which gun was what and they immediately did as he said to do. "Good. Who's first?"

* * *

"Here is the collection of knives." He laid out a few different kinds after they worked on the guns. They gathered around the table. "Hunter knives, simple pocket knives, and survival knives. You'll need them, trust me. These are meant to stick inside your boot or pocket. These are dangerous and could kill, so make sure they're tucked in safely until you need them."

"I don't need a knife." Jade smirked, suddenly raising her leg up and pulling out a pair of long, sharp silver scissors. "I'm good."

"Why do they have blood stains on them?" Jazen asked in curiosity.

Jade put the scissors back and dropped her foot back to the ground. "I did say my friend's father was NOW dead."

Jazen nodded in understanding. "You're quite the scary person."

"Tell me about it." Robbie mumbled, ending up with a punch to his arm. "Ow!"

* * *

After learning how to use the knives properly and where to hide them, Jazen also hooked them up with leather gloves to hide their fingerprints, belts that could hold a few pockets of ammo, black pants, and black windbreakers to hide the thin bullet proof vests. Everything was in duffle bags and even though he said don't worry about it, they still paid him a few hundred bucks.

They went to a motel room about an hour away, close to the airport where Mr. Vega would be coming from.

They practiced on cleaning the guns and knives.

Jade was sitting in one of the chairs, glaring daggers at Andre as she roughly, but carefully cleaned one of the pistols.

Andre noticed eventually and sighed. "Jade, stop." He said, polishing one of the hunting knives. "I've already fucking apologized over and over."

"An apology is not going to bring Cat back." Jade growled. "You left that hotel room with Cat, taking her out in the open…what the fuck were you thinking?"

"I wasn't." Andre answered. "I was on a high with confessing my love to her and asked her to be my girlfriend, and I just wasn't thinking straight."

"Well because of that, Cat's gone." Jade harshly pointed out, making everyone in the room wince at the thought of never seeing that bright smile on the redhead ever again.

"But she's coming back." Andre said, staring at the knife in his hands. He saw his reflection within the knife's edge. He could hardly recognize himself. His eyes were darker than normal and filled with hatred, along with anger. He had bags under his eyes and he looked stressed. His bottom lip was torn up drastically from him biting it ever since Cat was taken from his arms the night before. "I won't give up until she's back and safe. I'm saving her, or I'll die trying."

_Knock knock_

Beck got off his place from leaning on the wall the whole time, putting the gun on the bed before him, and walked to the door of the motel room. He opened the door and let the man in. "Mr. Vega."

Mr. Vega looked to everyone in the room. "I just got a call from my informant here in New York." He gave them a little smile. "Cat's here. She's still here in New York. We got to hurry though. They leave in two days time. After that, you may never see her again."

Andre stood up. "Let's work fast."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Next chapter is all about Cat and her surroundings.**


	5. Property

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews.**

**Sold**

**Chapter 5 – Property**

* * *

It was cold as Andre stood in his black windbreaker jacket, where he had the bullet proof vest on under it, his black jeans and a gun for safe keeping in his pants. "Mr. Vega." He said suddenly, making the man look to him. They were currently in an alley way, waiting for Vega's informant to show up. Beck was with them. Robbie and the girls were at the motel, making some calls. "I've only been vaguely told about Human-Trafficking." Andre started. "I bet there's more to it though."

Mr. Vega sighed deeply, leaning against the wall across from Andre and Beck. "Every year, 4 million people are trafficked." He explained, looking away. "80 percent of all trafficked humans are females. And 50 percent of all trafficked humans are kids. Around Cat's age mostly." He told them. Andre clenched his fists within his jacket's pockets. "85 percent of all trafficked humans are sold as…as…"

"As what?" Andre asked, his voice a little raspy at the nightmarish images running through his head of what Cat could be going through at this moment.

Mr. Vega regained himself before clearing his throat. "As sexslaves. They are these men's property."

Beck cringed. "Fuck…"

"It's sickening, I know." Mr. Vega added. "Trafficking has a global annual market of about 42.5 billion dollars. It is the fastest growing criminal industry in the world."

"How could a man with little money from Beverly Hills sell a 16 year old girl to one of the businessmen, who control the industry?" Andre asked.

"You don't know?" Mr. Vega asked, a bit surprised.

The boys narrowed their eyes. "What?" Beck asked.

"I thought Cat would've told you…" He sighed deeply. "Simon Lara is Cat's dad's cousin."

Andre's heart dropped. "What?"

"Then again, I don't think Cat knew." Mr. Vega told them.

"I think she did." Beck spoke up. "That's how she knew so much about him."

Andre shook his head. "Oh my god…so she was sold to her dad's cousin. That's sick."

"I agree." Mr. Vega nodded.

Suddenly a man, dressed similar to the boys, only he had a long trench coat on, came into the alley quickly. "Vega." His rough voice said as he came closer.

"Reilly." Mr. Vega greeted. "Whatcha got?"

Reilly pulled out a large manila envelope. "Everything you need to know is in there. It was hard tracking them down." Mr. Vega handed the man a few hundreds and he left. Mr. Vega opened the envelope and the boys looked on, hoping it would lead them to Cat. He looked through the papers. "They're holding her at the New York Marriott Marquis. Room 2019. There are three men watching her like a hawk within the room. Two men outside the room. They're all getting on a private jet that belongs to Mr. Simon Lara tomorrow morning at 5am." His eyes hooked onto one of the pages. "And what's this?"

"What?" Andre asked in hope. He was glad to know Cat was alive and not out of the country yet…yet was the keyword though.

"They're taking her to a mansion party tonight where rich businessmen have a large meeting." Mr. Vega gulped. "They are also with the trafficking industry."

"Why is she going there?" Beck asked in fear.

"For them to use if they want." Mr. Vega answered with grim.

"We have to get her." Andre said. "Tonight."

"Agreed." Mr. Vega nodded. "But I beg of you…please don't let Tori and Jade come."

"Sure, okay." The boys agreed. "We won't. It'll be safer for them."

"Yes." Mr. Vega sighed. "What's happening to Cat is just reaching too close to home, for I have two daughters almost the same age as her." He rubbed his lips together. "Let's get our plan together. We're not leaving that mansion until we have Cat back."

* * *

Cat sat at the small table in the comfortable chair in the corner of the hotel room, next to the window that could not be opened. She watched as people down below, far below, walked freely among each other, unaware she was being held prisoner. These men had not hurt her though. She had no bruises or scratches. She did overhear a conversation, stating tomorrow morning, they would all be getting on Simon Lara's private plane to be taken to Paris…

Simon was family.

So why was he doing this to her?

Suddenly a man entered the room with a plastic cover on a hanger. Cat could guess there was a dress inside. He threw it on the table before her. She didn't flinch. "Put this on."

Cat sighed and nodded, walking to the bathroom. She felt so violated still as they watched her dress, since she wasn't allowed to close the door. Her hair was left messy, since they said that looks more attractive. She put on dark makeup to make her seem older and high heels, which were very uncomfortable, that gave her another three inches. The dress was tight on her body and barely covered her thighs. It was strapless. She wasn't allowed to wear a bra or underwear.

"I think I need a cold shower now." One of them said from inside the room and the other men chuckled.

She closed her eyes, trying not to cry.

She was humiliated.

After another 30 minutes, all the men guarded her after putting a silk cream colored robe on her to help cover herself in front of people. She saw a limo pull up in front of the hotel and they opened the door for her. One man got in before her and they pushed her in roughly. Before she fully was in, she saw a car across the street, watching the limo.

Mr. Vega?

He made a motion to indicate for her to not say anything and to pretend like she didn't just see them. So she did as she went back into her emotional shell.

She slid into the limo and the other men got in before shutting the door.

"Terry Bella Mansion." One man said to the driver.

The driver nodded and gave Cat a sympathetic look before driving.

One man closed the window that separated them from the driver.

The one sitting next to Cat put his rough, large hand on her inner thigh, traveling upwards.

Cat couldn't help, but start crying.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I wanted to add in that bit with Vega and stuff. I didn't want this chapter shorter than it should. Next chapter is the party at the mansion.**


	6. Dehydrated

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews.**

**Sold**

**Chapter 6 – Dehydrated  
**

* * *

Cat was taken out of the limo, being pulled by two men on either side of her, both gripping each of her arms. She didn't think it was hardly necessary for them to bruise her arms so easily, but she didn't fight back or argue. If she did, she would be punished. She wanted to though, but she couldn't since she knew Andre, her boyfriend and love of her life, would be absolutely hurt if she had even a mark on her.

She vaguely looked around…no sign of Mr. Vega.

She felt disheartened.

Maybe she imagined him?

She was in pure desperation right now to see anybody.

The two large doors to the large mansion opened and Cat was pushed in, along with the men beside her. Two men in black suits gave them a firm nod. One man kept Cat in his grasps as the others stood guard. The man was dark skinned and bald, and much taller than Cat. He had a strong grip on her arms from behind her as he led her to a large room, but she had to wait in the hallway with him as she heard someone's words.

"And meeting over. You all may relax and roam…but I have a present to share with you all." His voice was crooked and evil to Cat. She knew what was to come. The doors suddenly opened and she was brought into the large conference room that had a large, long table with each leather chair filled with a man. All men were in business suits and immediately had sick grins on their faces. One man was standing at the end of the table with his seat pushed out from behind him. He smirked to Cat and motioned for the man behind her to bring her closer. "Isn't this a beauty?" He said as Cat approached him. "Only 3,000 dollars tonight too."

"Is she worth it though?" One man said from the middle of the table.

"Well let's see." The man next to her gave the guard a nod and suddenly Cat's robe was taken off and thrown to the side. Suddenly murmurs and "hmm" sounds were heard in the room from the men. Cat looked to the ground. "Turn for us, dear _slave_." The leader chuckled. Cat held her tears back as she forced herself to turn around. "Gorgeous. She'll be worth the money, don't you agree, gentlemen?"

Agreements were all around.

"You all may go to your rooms and relax until she comes around." The leader told them. "Have the money ready though."

Cat sighed deeply as everyone disbursed.

Suddenly a finger was under her chin and she was forced to look up at the leader, who was grinning. "I get a turn first though."

Cat whimpered as the man led her out of the room and up the staircase.

* * *

The men in the car pulled up outside the gates of the mansion. There was a protective gate with cameras. "Let's go in." Mr. Vega said, taking his gun off safety. "Remember the plan?"

"Sure do." Andre answered after zipping up his windbreaker. "Get in, shoot our way in, I'll find Cat while you guys cover my back, I grab her, we get the fuck out of there, and Robbie drives us back to safety."

"Good man." Mr. Vega gave Robbie keys to the car. "Keep your cell phone in your hands. We'll call you when we're coming out. You'll have to be quick. Understand?"

Robbie gulped, but nodded. "Yes, sir. I will. For Cat."

Mr. Vega looked back at Beck, who was fidgeting, already loaded up with his ammo. "Having second thoughts?"

Beck shook his head. "Never. I'm just hoping Cat won't get caught in the crossfire."

"She won't." Mr. Vega told him. "She saw me…she knows we're coming."

"Good." Andre opened the car door. "Let's do this."

After the three men left the car and Robbie climbed into the driver's seat, the boys walked casually up to the gates. They knew someone would see them through the cameras, but that was the point. Vega quickly entered in the code that the informant gave him before, and once the gates opened, they ran in, getting their guns out. They were worried when no one came out or no alarms went off. It was too easy…

They stealthily walked up the steps to the front doors. They knocked loudly with the doorknockers.

Two gentlemen answered.

Mr. Vega raised his gun.

_**BANG, BANG**_

"Move!" Mr. Vega yelled as the other two went in after him.

_**BANG, BANG**_

_**BANG**_

_**BANG, BANG**_

Andre quickly had one man down and jumped on him, putting the handgun to his forehead. "I'm only going to ask once before I put this fucking bullet through your head!" He threatened in a dangerous voice. "Where the hell is the redhead girl that was brought in? Where is she? The one you took from me!" The man stuttered on his words. "TELL ME NOW!"

"Upstairs!" He shouted, fearing for his life.

Andre left him on the ground and saw Beck behind him. "I have to go upstairs and get her!"

Beck nodded. "Go! I got your back!"

"Stay alive, man!"

"You too!"

Andre ran as quick as he could, dodging the bullets as he climbed the stairs in record speed. He saw a long hallway of doors. He was breathing heavily as he heard men on the phone, yelling for help. But he waited until he heard…

"_Stop, please!"_

He growled with hatred as he kicked the bedroom door opened and saw a man on top of Cat, but thankfully her clothes were still on. Andre pointed the gun straight at him after he looked to him. "Get off her, now!"

The man jumped off Cat and held his hands up. "Hey-"

_**BANG**_

The man fell to the ground.

Andre ran up to Cat, who was in and out of consciousness. "Cat?"

She blinked as she looked to him. "Andre?" Her skin was pale and her voice was weak.

Andre picked her up and he felt how cold she was. It was frightening. "Hang on, babygirl." He kissed her forehead before exiting the room. He ran down the hall, towards the staircase. He looked down and saw Beck, waiting. It was quiet. "Beck, cover me!" He called out. Beck looked up and nodded, looking relieved to see the sickly looking Cat in his arms. Andre finally reached the bottom step. "She's not doing so good." He whispered in despair as Cat moaned quietly, her eyes closed.

Beck frowned. "Oh no."

"Let's go!" Mr. Vega yelled from the front door. Beck and Andre ran to him, as Andre clutched Cat tightly to him. "I already called Robbie, he's coming in!" As if on cue, the black car came into the driveway and Robbie went into the passenger seat quickly after Mr. Vega got in the driver's seat to take over. Beck and Andre got in, with Cat in the middle of them. Mr. Vega stepped on the gas, but the iron gates were starting to close. "Hold on!" Vega yelled as he speeded up.

Everyone held their breath as he drove into the gates, making them fall forward and he swerved back onto the road, driving fast.

"Cat…" Andre lifted her into his lap, cradling her in his arms. She was so frail and weak, it scared him. Her eyes barely opened to meet his. "Hi, girl." He gave her a small smile. "Hi…" She was shaking. "I got you. I got you, babygirl." He cooed softly as he let her lay her head comfortably in the crook of his neck. "You're so cold."

"I can see why." Beck muttered as he quickly unzipped his windbreaker and made sure all his weapons were out of it before wrapping it around Cat's tiny body. "She's only in that fucking dress that doesn't cover much."

"Also, I see she's dehydrated." Mr. Vega said, glancing over to them before turning back to the road. "Let's head to the home of my informant that helped us before. He said we can use his basement for a hideout for a few hours. Jade and Tori said they'll meet us there around this time, so that's good. They said they'll bring a pair of comfortable clothes for Cat to wear. I need to get an IV in her and quick. I know how to make one easily."

"Why can't we go to a hospital?" Robbie asked, a bit shaken up.

"You're kidding, right?" Vega asked in disbelief. "This isn't over."

"What do you mean?" Robbie asked in fright.

"They're going to search and search for Cat until they find her." Mr. Vega told them, making the boys in the car tense. "If we go to a hospital, they find her. We need to stay hidden for right now."

Andre let out a shaky breath as he looked back at Cat, who was sleeping. "I love you, Cat." He buried his face in her shoulder. "I'll get you safe."

* * *

**Next chapter…well, like Vega said: it's not over.**


	7. Heartbeat

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews.**

**Sold**

**Chapter 7 – Heartbeat**

* * *

Cat watched in a daze as Mr. Vega changed her IV for the 2nd time. She had a makeshift needle in her arm that he disinfected as much as he could. She was still quite weak, but color was coming back to her skin. He finished and looked down at her with a small smile. "Feeling any better?" She gave him a small nod. "Good." He gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze and then walked away. He put a hand on the back of her boyfriend, who hadn't left her side since they arrived in their hideout. "We are still working on getting her somewhere safe."

Andre nodded, not taking his eyes off Cat's drained face. "Alright…I'm going with her."

"I know." And he walked away.

Andre stood up when Cat weakly reached for him. He took her hand, stroking it. "How's my girl?" He asked softly. Tori and Jade helped her dress into a pair of cotton pajama pants, a long sleeve shirt, and they brushed her hair for her. "You're so beautiful."

Cat stared up at him. "A-And-d-dre…"

"Ssshhh." He kissed her hand. "Rest."

"B-but..." Her eyes closed and opened again. "I…I'm…I'm scared." And she let a shaky breath.

"I know you are." Andre held his tears in. "We're going somewhere safe soon."

"But he…he…he's gonna s-sell me a-again." Cat whimpered. "I h-heard them on the ph-phone. B-before he raped me…he t-talked to Simon…and…and he w-wants to sell m-me for a b-bigger price."

"He's not going to." Andre growled.

"We won't let him." Mr. Vega came back. "If she's sold once again, there will be absolutely no way in hell anybody could ever find her again. My informant said the auction is in Paris two days from now. So the search is on for Cat. Men working for Simon Lara are everywhere." He sighed. "This is going to be tricky, guys. It'll take a miracle to get out of New York. They're also in and outside the airports."

Andre looked back to Cat, who was asleep. He watched the IV drip and drip into her system. Her hand was still in his. "I can't let her go again."

"Just make sure she's ready on a moment's notice." Mr. Vega told Andre. "Within the next hour, we're going to have to get ready to rush outside and get into a car. That guy will drive us to a secure area. We're getting out of the country. I'm not sure where they'll take us, but we're going somewhere they can't find us." Mr. Vega told them. "Robbie and the girls are on the way to the airport. They're being sent home."

"Okay." Andre nodded. "We're ready."

"Good." And Mr. Vega went up again.

Andre flinched at the flashbacks of the men he had shot. At that moment in time, within the craziness, he just wanted Cat back. He wanted her to be in his arms. He wanted to kill anyone that stood in his way. The men he shot and killed were in his way. And that man that was on top of his girlfriend…he shot him and killed him. He had no regrets, but it still was traumatizing for him to be the one behind the gun.

"I did it for you." Andre whispered. "I'll kill anybody for you." He shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe this is happening though. How could they treat you like your nothing? You're human…just like they are. You have a heartbeat. So why do they treat you like you don't?"

Mr. Vega ran down and disconnected the IV from Cat. Andre carried her up the stairs from the basement. They wrapped her tightly in a blanket to keep her warm from the freezing weather and they left the house. A car waited outside for them as the driver looked nervous. Mr. Vega opened the back door for him and Andre saw that Beck was right behind him. Once they were in, Vega got in the front passenger seat and they took off.

"Why didn't you go home with the girls and Robbie?" Andre asked Beck, cradling the small redhead in his arms again.

Beck made sure she was completely covered in the blanket before answering. "I can't leave you guys when you need me the most." He looked Andre in the eyes. "I can't."

Andre smiled. "Thanks, man."

**BANG**

**CRASH**

"FUCK!" Beck shouted as Andre protected Cat, they got down on the ground.

A bullet went through the back window and out the front window. Beck quickly grabbed a gun from his jacket as did Vega. They began shooting back at the men on motorcycles, following their car. A few they hit, falling off their bikes, but some weren't going down easily. They kept shooting until suddenly bullets hit the tires to the point, they swerved and crash straight into a public bus. Beck was unconscious, as was Vega and the driver.

Andre was in and out. He felt arms move him out of the car and harshly onto the cement road. Horns, sirens, and screams rang into his ears. He opened his eyes and vaguely saw a man carrying Cat's weak, frail body out of the car and rushed to a black SUV that drove up suddenly and screeched to a halting stop. He watched helplessly as they put Cat into the backseat of it and they took off.

He was breathing heavily. "No…not again…" He grunted out as everything went black.


	8. Surrender

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews.**

**Sold**

**Chapter 8 – Surrender**

* * *

Cat sat handcuffed to one of the armrests in the dark security room of the airport in New York. She took a wild guess and figured that the security was working for Simon Lara as well if they were generous enough to keep her there for him. She limply let her hands hang from the shackles. Why bother fighting? She was told that Andre, Beck, and Mr. Vega were now dead. So what was the point in trying? There was no hope left for her. Tomorrow night, she would be sold and gone forever, disappear into the world. She would only be a memory…so would Andre and Beck.

She would've cried, but she didn't bother with it. She was shutting down.

And also…Simon Lara was currently on his way.

It was an hour until the plane would be leaving again with her on board.

Oh how she longed to be in Andre's protective, strong arms once more.

Suddenly the door unlocked from the outside, opened, and the light was turned on, making her flinch at the sudden brightness. She blinked until her vision was decent enough to see Simon standing there in the doorway, with a few men in black behind her. "Well, well, well…" He chuckled, smoking a cigar. He casually walked closer to her. She remained expressionless. "If it isn't our little runaway…did you really think you could escape me?" He asked her in disbelief, but mocking her at the same time. "You're mine. I bought you. You are my slave…well, you are for now. But until then," Suddenly the back of his hand smacked the side of her face, making her shriek. He straightened out his tie, pretending like he didn't just hit her as Cat whimpered. "That was your punishment. And now, we may go." He motioned to the guards. "Unlock her. She's not going anywhere. If she does, we'll go to Hollywood and kill her friends…well, what's left of them."

Cat lowered her head as someone undid her cuffs. Now she couldn't run…they would hurt Robbie, Jade, and Tori if she did. She was actually dressed normally, with faded blue jeans, white flip-flops, and a white babydoll shirt. Her hair was down. One man gripped her arm and led her out of the office, following behind Simon, who was walking casually down the halls towards the outside of the airport, where his private jet was waiting for them.

Once they were on the small plane, Simon took hold of Cat. "Tell the pilot to go when he pleases, but to make it quick." He smirked. "The brat and I will be in the bedroom." He said in a sly voice. His men went towards the seats and front area as Simon dragged Cat to the back of the plane. He opened one of the doors and threw Cat onto the queen size bed before locking it behind him. "And to help pass the time…" He hinted as he chuckled, climbing on top of Cat, who let him do whatever he wanted.

As he bit and sucked on her neck, she couldn't help, but think about Andre…she just wanted Andre. But as she was told...Andre was dead. So she's letting go. She's giving up. She will surrender herself to the disgusting men of this world. Nothing could save her now.

* * *

Andre and Beck waited anxiously at the terminal while Vega grabbed their plane tickets. They had just made it to the airport, beaten up and bandaged, to see the Lara jet take off into the air. Andre had dropped to his knees, crying, but Mr. Vega had enough of that and made the boys go into the airport with him and they were buying tickets to France. They would be heading to the auction's area right when they get there.

"Do you think we'll make it in time?" Andre asked Beck in a sad voice. "Do you think I'll ever see my girl again?"

Beck gave Andre a sympathetic look before answering. "Yes, I do. I do believe you'll see her again. We all will. We'll bring her home."

"I hope so." Andre's lip trembled. "I'm just so scared for her."

"I am too." Beck attempted to comfort him. "We'll get her back."

Mr. Vega came back, his broken arm in a sash still, and handed them the tickets with his free hand. "The plane boards within the next 20 minutes. I made sure they were first class so you guys could sleep before we head there. We won't be sleeping a wink once we arrive in France. By the way, we won't be landing there until 10am, their time. The auction starts at 5pm. It lasts for several hours, since they go through a lot of women. They'll be selling her last though."

"Why's that?" Beck asked, totally exhausted.

"She's currently owned by Simon Lara, the biggest man in the business, you know?" Mr. Vega pointed out. "Any one of those men that will be there will fight for her. Simon will get twice more than he bought her for, originally."

"Bought…" Andre sighed deeply. "I hate that word. I freaking officially hate that fucking word. After this is all over, I never want to hear it again."

"Agreed, man." Beck ran his fingers through his hair. "After this is over, I plan on living in front of my toilet for a week so I can puke out all nausea I've been feeling ever since I found out Cat was being "rented" out by her dad."

"I may join you in that one, Beck." Mr. Vega said. "I want this to end."

"Same here." Beck agreed. "And it will."

"And we'll kill anybody who stands in our way." Andre growled, clenching his fists. "I'll kill anybody for Cat."

* * *

**I'll give you a hint on the next chapter: the title of it is called "Auction". Go figure.**


	9. Auction

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews. I changed the summary for the story. I like that one better. DA and I have the day off so we're going to work on the next chapter of Does Anybody Hear Her.  
**

**ALERT: For those who remember him: PERSIN is back and he has an account. BLOCK HIM! You won't believe what he put on my girlfriend's story! BLOCK HIM! DON'T LET HIM IN! Also he's sent me horrid reviews...he's such a dick.  
**

* * *

**Sold**

**Chapter 9 – Auction**

* * *

They were in…

They dressed in black suits, ready to pretend to be servers if they had to.

Mr. Vega told Andre where to go and he headed that way, nodding to the other servers as he passed to pass off as one of them.

His heart was racing, his head was spinning, and his palms were sweaty…he couldn't help, but pray with everything he had left in him that he wasn't too late. It was almost 9…Andre walked into one of the rooms that was dim lit, barely with only a lamp containing light. He saw a man sitting in the large, comfortable seat, with a button on one of the arm rests. There was a large window that looked to be only a one way window. They could see the girl, but she couldn't see them. Soon the girl through the window was sold for 250,000 dollars and she was dragged out. Andre stayed in a stealth mode behind the man, who picked up the phone, ready to dial.

"_And we saved the best for last, gentlemen." _A voice in the speakers said. It seemed to be a recording. Andre saw the spotlight return on and suddenly a tiny girl, with bright red hair pulled back into a pony tail and big brown eyes, brimming with tears. She was wearing a bathing suit type outfit, only little glittery strands hanging down from her waist. She had 3 inch high heels on that made her unsteady. She looked absolutely drugged up, but they had to drug them up so they didn't fight back…it was sickening. It made Andre's stomach churn. _"She's been given the name Generous." _Andre gulped. _"She's experienced." _ He clenched his fists. Of course she was. She's been raped most of her teenage life. _"16 years of age. She stands 5'1''. She weighs 97 pounds and 1oz. Her current owner is Simon Lara." _

"Hmm." The man in the chair said as he dialed his boss' number.

"_You're given one minute before bidding begins."_

"Boss." The man before Andre greeted. "The last one is a good one. Tiny little thing, named Generous, 16, 5'1'', 97 pounds, and you won't believe who's selling her." He chuckled. "Simon Lara. She must be good if he owned her."

Andre struggled to not strangle the man. How dare he talk about his precious sweetheart girlfriend like that?

No one owns Caterina Valentine…

He watched as Cat struggled to remain standing as she looked around, confused of her surroundings and what was happening to her. Her innocent tears left her eyes. His heart was broken.

The man hung up the phone and sighed, leaning back in his seat. He still was completely oblivious that Andre was standing behind him with a gun in his hand, ready to shoot him if he didn't win Cat. Win? He wanted to throw up…Cat wasn't an object to sell. She's human!

"_The bidding will begin at 100,000." _The man immediately pressed the button. _"I have 150…200…250. Is there 300? I have 300…350…400…450…is there 500,000? I have 500…550…600." _Andre could've cried. This was literally an auction. They were seriously selling a human being. _"650…do we have 700? Yes, there's 700,000. 750? We have 750…800…850…900? 900…950? 1,000,000? Can we get 1,100,000? Is there 1,100,000? 3, 2, 1…__**Sold**__ to box 10." _

They were box 10.

Andre watched as a man grabbed Cat's arm roughly and pulled her off the stage, with her swaying from the drugs in her system. He quickly left right after so the man wouldn't see him. He saw the name "Gerald Kingston" on the door, which was the person who now _owned_ his sweet girlfriend, but obviously, it wasn't going to happen. He walked back to the ballroom and saw Beck and Mr. Vega where he left them.

Andre was a bit shaken up when he reached them.

"Are you alright, man?" Beck asked in concern. "Was Cat there?"

"Yeah…" He whispered. "She was…"

"And?"

"She was sold." He flinched. "It was…devastating. They literally had an auction. They were treating her like she was some sort of object."

"How much did they pay for her?" Vega asked.

"1,000,000 dollars." Andre ran his hands through his dreads. "She was drugged up, I could tell."

"They have to." Vega sighed. "It's policy. Who bought her?"

"A man named Gerald Kingston." Andre answered.

"Okay, let's head to the ally way and call my informant here in France. I'll ask him to look up the man and see where he's from and what he does."

"But what about Cat?" Andre asked in desperation, following Vega. "You said once she's out of France, she'll never be found again! I can't let her go! I can't let her be a sexslave!"

"Calm yourself, Andre." Vega said in a stern voice as he put the burn phone to his ear.

Beck put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get her back. We have to."

"Yes, we do." Andre leaned against the brick wall of the building they just came out of. "I'll die if I never get to hold or see or hear her ever again…especially when I know what exactly will be happening to her."

"Thanks." Vega looked frantic once he hung up the phone. "Let's hurry! There's a boat with Gerald Terra-Bella on it already! They're leaving within the next half hour and they're going to Iceland. We'll never find her if they leave now!" He ran with the other two boys and flagged down a taxi, who stopped and let them in. Mr. Vega got into the front seat. "I'll pay you 1,000 dollars if you speed to the docks in town! NOW!"

As he was told, he stepped on the gas.

Andre loaded up his handgun with new bullets. "Please let us make it in time."


	10. Impulse

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews. Next chapter is the last one.**

**Sold**

**Chapter 10 – Impulse**

* * *

Taxi screeched to a halt as Andre was the first one to see his worst nightmare…

"That's Gerald Kingston's boat." Mr. Vega said grimly. "It's…it's leaving."

Beck punched the door in anger. "No!" He curled up in his seat. "Dammit, no…" He sobbed, hating the reality that he just lost his little sister and she would never be found again…

Andre looked to the boat that was slowly going down the river…towards a bridge… "Drive to that bridge." He said deeply, staring and going over his plan in his head.

Mr. Vega looked back at him. "Andre, that's suicide. You won't be- ANDRE!" He yelled as Andre jumped out of the taxi.

"If you're not going to help me rescue her, then fuck you!" Andre snarled as he slammed the door shut and began running with all his might. The sidewalk he currently was speeding on lead directly to the bridge, but he had a fear he wouldn't make it in time. He saw a bike against a bike rack, chained to it. He had an idea…he took out one of his guns, shot the chain, and freed the bike. He got on it and raced towards the bridge. "Hang on, babygirl." He went as fast as he could, breathing heavily, but he refused to stop or slow down. "I'm not letting you go." He dropped the bike as he ran to the middle of the bridge, exactly where the boat was about to pass. There was a 10 foot tall chain fence separating him from the boat…he climbed. As fast as he could, Andre climbed at a record speed, thinking of only Cat's smiling face that he could soon lose in his head. "I won't let them take you from me." He whispered before jumping from the bridge onto the roof of the yacht…he knew it was dangerous and could probably kill him, but he had no choice.

He'd rather die anyways, if he lost Cat.

He felt pain on his side that he landed on, but no broken bones to stop him. He forced himself to his feet and walked carefully to the edge of the roof. The deck was below him. Only a security guard was there, walking around. Andre moved back and put a silencer on the gun, so he could get sneakier. He had to. He wouldn't make it out alive with Cat if he made a ruckus. He aimed the gun at his target, praying no one was watching him. He pulled the trigger, watching the man go down harshly with a bullet wound on the back of his head.

Again, it was hard for Andre to kill a man…but the images of what they could be doing to Cat right this second entered his mind and he covered his guilt completely and climbed down, seeking pure revenge. He felt a pain in his feet when he hit the deck, but he shook it off. He was so close to Cat…he could feel it. He was ready to kill anybody who stood in his way. He gripped the gun as he entered the housing of the yacht, looking around for anyone.

_**BANG**_

"Fuck!" Andre growled deeply as he hit behind a wall, holding his injured arm with his hand, while the other one still gripped the gun. "Later…" He forced himself to ignore the agonizing pain. He could get it better later…for now… "Cat." He reminded himself as he forced himself back to his feet with his gunshot wound on his arm long forgotten. He heard voices from behind his wall, so he quickly turned and shot a few times.

_**BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG**_

The two men went down.

Andre quickly ran to where they were standing before and kept his gun ready for anybody his way. "CAT!" He yelled. "CAT!" Suddenly at the end of the hallway he was walking down slowly, a man that looked like security as well aimed a gun directly at Andre. Andre leaned against the wall, just in time before the bullet hit him. He aimed his gun at the man, and shot.

_**BANG, BANG**_

The man went down.

Andre ran towards his original spot, his gun before him for protection. "CAT!" He found double doors and kicked them open, feeling his heart get stronger and he knew that Cat was in that room. He saw a man there, with a gun aimed right at him. Andre didn't back down. "Where is she?" He growled.

"Who?" The man, who Andre presumed was Gerald Kingston, asked.

"The one you call "Generous", even though her real name is Cat." Andre refused to back down. "Where is she?"

"She's mine. I bought her."

"She's nobody's property." Andre clenched his hand around the gun. "She's human…just like you and me."

"Women are nothing, but maids, slaves, and toys for men." Gerald defended himself. "They're nothing."

"Cat Valentine is something." Andre told him. "She's everything to me."

"Too bad you're about to die." Gerald smirked.

"NO!" Cat suddenly came out of the closet there, her hands bound together with wire, and she ran towards Gerald, trying to move the gun away from Andre. "Don't hurt him!"

"Shut up, you bitch!" Gerald snarled at her as he pushed her roughly into the wall, making her fall to the ground.

_**BANG**_

Gerald Kingston fell to the ground, with a bullet wound through his forehead.

Andre dropped his gun and ran to his girlfriend's side, who was dreadfully weak. "Cat? Baby?" He asked in fear. "Are you alright?" He got his hunter knife out from his boot and cut off the wire that was cutting her wrists. He turned her to face him and her eyes fluttered open. Andre almost cried with relief she was alright. "Hi, sweetheart." He smiled to her. "It's over. We're going home, baby." She looked pale and exhausted, so he kissed her head. "Let's get out of here. Rest. I got you." He grabbed a sheet from the bed and wrapped her in it so she could have some warmth. He carried her towards the deck, where he heard a speed boat. He saw Mr. Vega and Beck pull up. He grinned. "Took you long enough."

"It isn't exactly easy getting a speed boat at 10 o clock at night, ass." Beck glared and grabbed Cat from Andre's arms before Mr. Vega helped Andre in. "You alright, man?" He motioned to the bleeding wound on his arm. Mr. Vega grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Andre's wound, keeping the blood in. "What happened?"

"Everyone on there is dead." He motioned to the large, expensive yacht. Andre took Cat from him and cradled her in his arms, sitting on one of the benches. "But I did it for her." He rubbed his cheek against hers as her head was rested on his shoulder. He felt the boat take off. "I'd die and kill for her." He kissed her head. "My angel."

* * *

**One chapter left.**


	11. Trigger

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews.**

**Sold**

**Chapter 11 – Trigger  
**

* * *

Beck opened the hotel room door and held it open for Andre, who had their delicate redhead in his arms, and Mr. Vega right behind them. He closed it and watched as Andre laid the fragile 5'1'' girl on one of the queen sized beds. He helped her under the covers and turned to the other men in the room. "So…our plane isn't until tomorrow night." Andre sighed. "So until then?"

Mr. Vega gave him a small smile. "How about I go grab us all some dinner? I'm sure Cat would like something nice and warm, instead of that disgusting hospital food she's been forced to eat for 3 days straight."

Cat nodded weakly, taking her arms out of the covers, but placed them limply on her stomach. "Yes, please."

"I'll go with you." Beck said, sticking his hands in his jean pockets. "So you don't have to carry everything by yourself."

"True, because we're going to need drinks too." Mr. Vega told him and then turned back to Andre and Cat. "What do you guys want to drink?"

The men looked to Cat. "Just….water, please."

"I'll take water too." Andre said.

The two men nodded and left the room.

Andre sighed and turned back to Cat, giving her a loving smile. "Hi."

Cat smiled. "Hi."

"Is it alright if I go take a quick shower?" Andre asked, wondering if she'd be alright alone.

Cat nodded. "I'll be alright."

He kissed her forehead. "I love you, girl."

"Are you sure?" Cat suddenly asked.

Andre sat straight up and looked shocked at her question. "What?"

"Andre…I'm way passed damaged goods." Cat told him. She looked absolutely…not Cat, if you catch the drift here. She reminded Andre of a porcelain doll. "I'm so pathetic…and I was sold, twice, within the past week. I was a man's property."

"No, you weren't." Andre told her, running his fingers through her hair. "You're no one's property. Cat, you are your own person." He shook his head. "I just don't understand…I don't. How could people sell people? I just don't get it. Those disgusting men in that business have two hands, two feet, ten fingers, ten toes, a heart, a brain, eyes, ears, and emotions. You have two hands, two feet, ten fingers, ten toes, a heart, a brain, beautiful eyes, ears, and emotions. Just like they do." He sighed. "Why do they think different of you? You're human. You're a person. Just like they are. You are your own woman. You control your life. Not some man who thinks he owns all women he buys."

Cat took his hand. "Andre…" She whispered.

"Cat…you're so adorable and perfect." His eyes began to tear up. "You're so sweet, kind, loving, forgiving, patient, and beautiful…so how could a man look at you and think "hey, I'm going to use her just for my own pleasure"?"

"It's a whole different world, huh?" Cat pointed out, stroking his hand. "Let me say it this way though…do you know how many slaves get out of this _alive_?" She asked him and he closed his eyes. "No one does…either you do as they say or they'll kill you. And that's it. Case closed. Once you're their property and they bought you, you belong to them and the world won't remember you nor will they come looking for you…so once you're dead, you're dead. You're nothing in their eyes."

Andre held back his tears. "I'm just so glad you made it out."

"Thanks to you." Cat kissed his hand.

"Cat, please remember that no matter what, I'll never leave you." Andre pleaded. "I love you more than anything in the world. I can't live without you." He saw her hesitate. "I'll help you get through the trauma of this too. I'll be there for you."

Cat forced a smile. "Thanks. I love you too."

He leaned down and kissed her lips gently, before giving her a loving smile and he went into the bathroom.

Cat tried to relax, but the flashbacks just kept coming back.

_Cat watched from a dim lit back room that reeked of cigar and alcohol, as girl by girl went behind the curtain, and then came back out, either crying or emotionless. No smiles whatsoever. Now it was almost her turn. Suddenly a syringe poked her skin harshly in her shoulder. She shrieked from the suddenly stabbing pain. Soon the liquid was in and immediately Cat started to feel fuzzy. _

_Soon a man pulled her to her feet and pushed her behind the curtain harshly. _

"_And we saved the best for last, gentlemen." She heard a woman, that sounded recorded beforehand, say. She was pushed onto a stage and then the man left. Everything was dizzy to her, but a spotlight was on her. She looked around, still confused of her surroundings and saw windows, that mirrored her, and she had a feeling people were watching her behind those mirrors. They were circled around. "She's been given the name Generous." Who has? Was this lady talking about her? "She's experienced. 16 years of age. She stands 5'1''. She weighs 97 pounds and 1oz. Her current owner is Simon Lara." She shuddered at the name. "You're given one minute before bidding begins." _

_Bidding?_

_Oh shit…this was the auction Mr. Vega was talking about!_

_She wanted to run out of here before any bids were made, but she couldn't function well. She didn't know how she was standing…especially in these tall stilettos they forced her to wear. She felt so revealed to the sick people on the other side of those mirrors that she wanted to puke her stomach out. Tears almost came down her cheeks, but they stayed inside her eyes. It was too late though…no one could save her._

_Andre was dead…he can't come to her rescue. _

_No one can. _

_After she's sold, no one would be able to locate her ever again._

"_The bidding will begin at 100,000." _

_Cat wanted to cry. That's a lot of money…for her._

"_I have 150…200…250. Is there 300? I have 300…350…400…450…is there 500,000? I have 500…550…600."_

_Cat's nightmare became reality…people were bidding for her in this auction. _

"_650…do we have 700? Yes, there's 700,000. 750? We have 750…800…850…900? 900…950? 1,000,000? Can we get 1,100,000? Is there 1,100,000?"_

_Cat put a hand to her head, with her headache getting worse. _

_She just wanted this to end…no more. _

"_3, 2, 1…__**Sold**__ to box 10." _

_Suddenly the same man came up behind her and grabbed her hand roughly and led her down the steps and into the other room again, only she was a bit unsteady. The man threw her to another man. "Put her in the Kingston limo outside. The man that came for him will be out there shortly to take her to him. Do it. Now." And the man holding her now did so. _

_Before she went out the door, the man put a sack over her head so she couldn't see where she was or what was happening. _

_And this was the end…wasn't it?_

_She was now a sexslave._

Cat couldn't control herself as she walked over to Andre's bag. She found the gun he used to kill Kingston with. It was still loaded with one bullet left. She turned off the safety and looked to the bathroom door. "I'm sorry." Her voice cracked. "I can't live with these memories." She went back to sit on the bed, clutching the gun tightly. She put the gun to the side of her head, putting her finger on the trigger...

* * *

**I was kidding…this isn't the last chapter…okay, I'll admit. This wasn't planned. It just happened this way while I was writing this.**


	12. Freedom

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading the story. Last chapter by the way.**

**Sold**

**Chapter 12 – Freedom**

* * *

Cat couldn't control herself as she walked over to Andre's bag. She found the gun he used to kill Kingston with. It was still loaded with one bullet left. She turned off the safety and looked to the bathroom door. "I'm sorry." Her voice cracked. "I can't live with these memories." She went back to sit on the bed, clutching the gun tightly. She put the gun to the side of her head, putting her finger on the trigger...

And then another flashback came to her mind…

_The double doors opened and Cat immediately saw a man, heavy set, and taller than her before them. He was in a white robe. He has a goatee and long black hair in a ponytail. This was Gerald Kingston. He smirked when he saw the redhead. "Well…she's exactly what you described and more." He said in a raspy voice. He suddenly grabbed at her jaw and examined her facial features. "She's perfect. You said she's experienced?" _

"_Yes, sir." The man behind Cat said. _

"_Even better." Kingston chuckled, making Cat cringe at his cigar smelling breath. "Leave us be. Set the boat for home." _

"_Yes, sir." And the double doors closed. _

_As soon as the doors closed, Cat's lacy robe was untied and harshly torn off. Kingston's lips immediately savaged her neck. Cat didn't fight back. She was his now. He owned her. There was nothing she could do to get away and be free. She was now a sexslave, who was never to be found again by her former loved ones. She was "Generous". She was trapped within this awful problem of the world called "Human Trafficking" and there was no way she was getting out. _

_She was either going to be used all her life…or leave this business dead._

_Kingston was about to remove her string tied top that hardly covered anything when they heard gunshots. "What the fuck?" He growled. He suddenly pushed Cat against the wall, grabbed some wire, and forcefully tied it around her wrists so she was practically immobilized. He stuck a rag in her mouth to gag her. He opened the closet and threw her in, making her hit her head, so she was dizzy. _

_And then she heard his voice…Andre…he's not dead!_

"_CAT!" She heard Andre yelled as the doors were slammed open. "Where is she?" He growled. _

"_Who?" Gerald Kingston asked, sounding confused. _

"_The one you call "Generous", even though her real name is Cat." Andre sounded impatient and angry. "Where is she?"_

"_She's mine. I bought her." _

"_She's nobody's property. She's human…just like you and me."_

"_Women are nothing, but maids, slaves, and toys for men." Gerald defended himself. "They're nothing." _

"_Cat Valentine is something. She's everything to me." Cat's heart fluttered. _

"_Too bad you're about to die."_

_She finally was able to spit out the gag and crashed through the closet door. "NO!" She screamed as she tried to grab the gun away from Kingston. She still hadn't looked to Andre. "Don't hurt him!"_

"_Shut up, you bitch!" He snarled at her. He roughly pushed her against the wall and the next thing she remembered was blackness…suddenly she was in someone's arms. _

_Her eyes fluttered open and saw Andre…beaten and exhausted, but smiling. "Hi, sweetheart."_

And that alone made her lower the gun and sigh as it sat back down on her lap.

The bathroom door opened and Andre was showered and smiling, but when he saw what was on her lap, his heart froze. "Cat…why is that gun in your hands?"

She sighed deeply. "I was about to kill myself."

Andre slowly walked up. He took the gun gently out of her hands and then put it back on safety before putting it back in the bag, zipping it up. He went back and sat next to Cat. "Why would you want to kill yourself, baby?"

She shrugged. "I didn't want to live with the horrible memories." She whispered. "It's too much…or at least, I thought it was…but you know what stopped me?" She looked back at him and took his hand. "You did." He looked confused. "I realized that I really can get through this. You saved me from my father, you took me to New York, you rescued me from that mansion party, you came all the way to France, you risked your life on that boat…and for what? Me. Because you love me more than anything, I can tell."

Andre turned to her and put his hands on either side of her face. "I love you more than life, Cat. I can't live without you. I went through hell and back this past week for you. I want to live happily ever after with you."

"Me too." Cat scooted into his arms. "Thank you so much."

* * *

**OK, now The End.**


End file.
